User talk:LastationLover5000
I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. Message I promise to find one when I return to tomorrow. After there I might be gone for possibly one week. I'll be on vacation before I go back to work. I'll pop in here and there. After there full-time, wiki time. :D --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:50, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Images Please tag fair use rationales on images. Continuously refraining from doing so 1) Violates the image policy, and 2) Despite being a fan site, we try to be as official as possible. That means we have to source everything that is official, including the images, for anime episodes, manga chapters, etc. are all official sources that belong to the ''Dragon Ball franchise, no? 03:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Why not use and fill in the summary at the bottom? (you could just put in "Dragon Ball anime/episode" in the "Source" parameter) That way, you can upload multiple images and tag them with fair use rationales simultaneously without having to pause and tag them with every pic. 03:41, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Quickly = Windy. ::By the time you come back from work (or tomorrow, at the very latest), I'll do the rest and upload all the images with rationales to the articles, K? If you let me. :: 03:48, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: I want them on the pages as quickly as is possible :::Have you forgotten who I am, Aha? =w= ::: I wanted to avoid doing that again since I figured I kinda ask for enough.. :::Isn't that what friends are for? =w= Trust me, it's gonna be easy for me because of this, this and this. 04:04, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::: and store those links away because we've still got ''Z and Kai to eventually cover'' ::::Waaaaaayyyy ahead of you. (And I forgot this — A lot are blank though, but no worries). :::: and I'll use your multiple uploader ::::You sound as if you've never heard of it before. You sure you aren't a new user? =w= =w= =w= :::: I'm not so much of an ass that I'd just suddenly stop and do nothing ::::You should know that I've dealt with bigger assholes. You're not one (at least, not to me) either way. :::: Thanks, Windy. I just really want to get the Dragon Ball episodes done and packed up for now ::::Don't mention it (and if you do I will destroy you). And don't blink. =w= :::: so I can get started on the Z chapters proper (and Kai episodes too) ::::You go do that and I'll catch up with you. =w= 04:15, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanx. About to upload all the Japanese DB anime title cards now. 05:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yep! ^^ 05:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::All Japanese title cards for the DB anime uploaded. ::::::: 05:15, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Uploading English now. 05:40, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Will put em all in articles now :D 05:47, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Done~! I hope it's okay. >_< What's next, boss? :x 06:07, September 20, 2015 (UTC) You're a lifesaver, the kind that shouldn't even exist. Thanks, Windy! Seems you and Ten agree on something XD As for what's next, that depends, really: new projects, or incomplete articles? But we've still got chapters in need of reading and summarization, as well as episode and character articles to put in by the dozens. Flooding the wiki with stubs or expanding them? /shrug. Also, RagingBlaze got the character articles handled. And I want to do chapters, but I'm currently focused on the anime episodes too.... still gotta put the credits in the DB anime articles too (not to mention there's the Ask Akira Toriyama page I don't know what to do with.... >_<) 17:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :K. I can just rely on Kanzenshuu and imdb for credits. Also, I sysop protected the Ask Akira Toriyama page (like the policy on interviews states). There's no need for multiple editors to edit Toriyama's words anyway. Word-for-Word? Hm. K. At least that's better than any suggestion I would have come up with. 17:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::In regards to the Ask Toriyama thing in "da Box" yeah, it's only those six pages you see there. There are, however, commentaries by Akira Toriyama in the beginning of each volume. I can drop that there, if you're interested. ::EDIT: Also, ew. 18:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Er... I just read Mangastream's translation... and Beerus claims to be the 6th universe's Destruction God.... and OK. :::EDIT: Also, cool. 18:11, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::^Never mind Mangastream, they made a mistranslation (*Phew*) ^^ ::::Proof: Here and here (Yeah, I used Google translate. Sue me). 19:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::DBS has put us through a rollercoaster with its retcons and inconsistencies. At least the one thing that's good is that it's slowly but surely chipping away at GT. 02:24, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::We'd permit its existence regardless, though X) And LOL. Also, did you watch the new episode yet? :x 02:41, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No idea actually "Purple/Yellow Energy Sphere"? (lol). Also, what's your opinion on the episode? :x 02:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I think it's okay too ^^ Though there are moments where the animation lagged (though we should pretty much expect that now, given the times we're in). But overall, it was certainly no disappointment. ^^ 02:58, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Why didn't you just tell me that sooner? >_< No worries, Windy got you hooked up Aha =w= Makes you wonder how a SSGSS will be in Super :O 03:26, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :My question is, when will we see SSG Vegeta? >_< 03:46, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for the wait, they had churros where I was :O What were we talking about again? 04:32, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Re:Goku pic Dark evil deed is done. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 07:45, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :D Jw, can I make stubs out of the events in the conflicts to allow the community to fill them in. I could also do them one-by-one. But I want to know if you'd be fine with it. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:33, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Wishful Thinking: DLC? OMG Holy f_cking sh!t. Do we have the same minds? I thought the EXACT same thing! :D (Hell, I was even gonna tell ''you about that when I had the time =w=) I think they should do that if they made a XenoVerse 2. But a DLC of that would be nice too :3 I mean, they couldn't give the custom player SS3 for two reasons: 1) That would consume so much ki and wouldn't be maintainable at all, and 2) It would be really complicated for them to make a SS3 style for every custom hairdo available. SS, SS2, SSG and SSGSS (as seen through some characters), don't really change the appearance of the hair except for the color. You think just like me =w= 03:39, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :I thought you got bored of XenoVerse =w= 06:10, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I just found a torrent online with all the DLCs and downloaded it XD :: 06:15, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::The perks of having a new laptop to play with =w= 06:17, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Beat it! Take your planet with you! 02:36, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::KAMEHAMEHA!! And ikr? =w= And hi ^__^ I'm going to be free for some hours today :D 02:40, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If I wasn't gonna edit, I wouldn't have told you I had free time =w= 02:47, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Though first, Windy has to eat >_< Then I decide between playing XenoVerse or editing first after that :D 03:27, September 23, 2015 (UTC) re: fill ^Getting one right now. And I already know you only like what's "canon", Aha =w= 04:11, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, Aha. It's stupid. =w= 04:24, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I try. =w= 04:51, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::XD The struggle is real, Aha =w= 04:58, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: While I don't want to be the DB Wiki, ::::Well, that's a surprise :O :::: should Kuririn reflecting sunlight off his head count as a valid technique? I only ask because Balloon Transformation counts as an official technique after all. Just something to mull over. :::: would be its name right? 05:29, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::I was thinking of creating a thread about that soon. It's also an issue Narutopedia has addressed (and hasn't yet solved), but stubby, unnamed technique articles can tend to be needless on a wiki. For instance, when a watcher of the Super anime sees Beerus' ability and they want to look it up here, what's more likely to happen: Them somehow typing in "Sand Conversion Touch" or just encountering it in Beerus' abilities section in his article? :::::This and also this were my criteria for unnamed/stubby articles at a point in time. This pops into mind too. Basically, if it has an official name, only then can an article be condoned as a stub. :::::However, if there are articles that aren't officially named, they shouldn't be anything close to stubs, and should expand upon a certain topic and have a substantial amount of information (i.e. have multiple users, appear many times in the series like Tenkaichi Budōkai Announcer, etc). :::::If such unnamed articles only have like one or two users, or only have one or two instances of appearing, or are "stubby" in any fashion, then they should just go to the respective users' abilities sections (or other big articles) where they are more likely to be encountered. :::::We are a wiki after all, so everything pertaining to the series that the wiki is documenting has a place. However, not everything warrants its own article. After all, why flood the wiki with technique articles that either cannot be found or aren't likely to be encountered? Not to mention such articles can be redundant if they're mentioned elsewhere but not really expanded upon in the corresponding article. Just my two cents. 05:58, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::But "Transcription Seal: Izanagi" is not a stub. Neither is Atomic Sphere. I'm talking about unnamed technique articles that flat out have like, one or two sentences or can be condensed into one or two sentences (for instance this or this ← Narutopedia is flooded with articles like those). ::::::If the technique is "unique" as you claim, then it likely has enough information that won't have it be classified as a stub. Hypothetically speaking, Kuririn reflecting sunlight can be condensed in a couple sentences mention in his article. 06:25, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Other another note: uploaded the Akira Toriyama commentaries :3 07:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ay, I got that heat (You gon listen) =w= 17:44, September 23, 2015 (UTC) You completely missed my previous comment.^ XD (I'm assuming you copy and pasted your response on my talkpage =w=) Aha, look more carefully. They're unnamed techniques from the games, which makes the situation worse. Literally anyone could have arbitrarily taken a punch or a kick from a combo because it looked special to them, and just plastered a name onto it. And I think you should actually read the Akira Toriyama "commentaries" before putting them in the articles. I thought it was something interesting, they're not necessarily something that should be in a volume article, Aha. 17:52, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, they are unnamed. They're marked as such, Aha. I'm not assuming anything =w= I look at the history, and they're clearly marked as unnamed from when the articles were created. (If they weren't unnamed, then why would the creator of the articles consistently mark them as such?) So now do you get what I'm saying? :Umm... where should they go? Again, like you said, they're nothing really meaningful, hence why it doesn't really make sense to put it in a volume articles that is supposed to be about the manga. It was never my intention for them to be documented, but if you want to do so, then I can't stop you. Maybe the article about Akira Toriyama? 18:15, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::No idea. After all, documenting them wasn't my intention. =w= I guess you should read them all and decide for yourself :3 ::Working on the "Ask Akira Toriyama" article now :D 18:25, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I was thinking... there are also three images within the six pages of the "Ask Toriyama" thing. Should I include those too? 18:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Holy crap... Aha, I just found a software that extracts text from images :D This'll be a cinch! :D 19:10, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay, well it wasn't necessarily a cinch even though I did extract the text (due to adding correct terminology, wiki-formatting, etc). Took me some hours (and typing all of that would have been a b!tch >_<), but done. ::::: 00:09, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Of course I did, I'm more than just a mass editor :3 And that software worked wonders :D If I had to type all that, I wouldn't have been done today. =w= All the software did was convert the text on the image to text that you can copy and paste :P (with some minor edits here and there =w=) :::::: 00:52, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::That depends on which image you use. The pages I used were obviously filled with text, so it worked for me. 01:10, September 24, 2015 (UTC) #Dubproblems Your timing is impeccable. I was just about to stamp yet another annoying message on your talkpage. =w= (Still intending to do so now) 02:28, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Lord Beerus-sama [http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WindStar7125?diff=28491&oldid=28486 Since you're super duper anal about Beerus being "neutral" and all and therefore favoring his portrayal in the movies far more than Super] has done, and since you're so anal [http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WindStar7125?diff=prev&oldid=28486 you've gotten to the point of threatening me] (though that has *nothing* to do with my decision), I've decided to... "provide" you another "quality dub quote" of Lord Beerus. It's the FUNimation counterpart to his quote in the Japanese dub of RoF, with him saying "I am the Hakaishin! I am no one's ally!" ranting on to Freeza about the neutrality you love so much. Do keep in mind that I'm only doing this because I decided to be nice today and I'm a nice admin =w= (repeating, this has nothing to do with that threat there >_<). |} 02:51, September 24, 2015 (UTC) : But I thank you for your gratious charity that certainly has nothing to do with my...um..."proddings" for your assistance =w= :I smell sarcasm =w= : Also, that actually killed me a bit. I clicked on the "show" and then I get trolled before getting the actual quote. Glorious =w= :I try. =w= I'm almost certain that Beerus being "evil" and all will go away when the RoF arc comes around. Since I know how much you like him and all. =w= 03:28, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Also.... another discrepancy.... in the movie, Goku couldn't maintain the SSG transformation for long, but retained the Godly ki and accessed the transformation one last time for a very brief period. In Super (manga and anime), it seems as if as long as he has the godly ki, he's a SSG (So I think this needs some changing...). 04:44, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Karma 05:39, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::...You're assuming things if you think I was intending to retcon the SSG article and remove the whole time limit thing. All I was going to suggest was that we just mention both the anime and the movie variants within the article. 05:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Of course both are canon. Hence why I said "we should mention both variants (or for better phrasing, "versions") within the article." What made you think I backtracked on that? And I suggested that on the basis of the Super manga where Goku maintained the SSG transformation throughout the entirety of the battle. No problem with waiting it out though. 06:03, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yep. 06:08, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::::A Saiyan that can fight indefinitely... yet Goku runs out of gas in the G&G movie and the Super manga. Yeah, not getting it. 22:39, September 24, 2015 (UTC) =w= Also, one more thing... have you ever considered the possibility of me just lying to you and providing you fake quotes? I could be screwing with your mind and you might not even know it. =w= 22:51, September 24, 2015 (UTC) re: Gokū =w= You sure? =w= Regarding Goku, yeah, I noticed that "Gokū" was technically the correct translation, but we haven't been using it. But, this begs the question: What translation do the databooks use? I mean, we use "Android" rather than "Artificial Human" because of them. What if the databook purposely translates his name as "Goku"? You might want to check with TTF. As for Kintoun, no, I don't think "Kintōn" is right. I've always seen it consistently be translated as "Kinto-Un". You may want to check with TTF on that. I've only seen "ō" replace "ou" when "ou" is one vowel. That doesn't seem to be the case with "Kinto-''Un''". But again, what do I know? Just want to check with TTF on that first. 23:11, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Can't you use the bot? :/ 23:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::^I'm only saying this because I have a quiz due in an hour >_< (it's not like I refuse to do it, you know I mass edit a lot =w=). If not, we can ask UltimateSupreme. He also has a bot too. 23:56, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :::In an hour I can. And you also have to make sure the bot isn't making mistakes. 00:08, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I was referring to mistakes like this where the original file names contained "Goku" and not "Gokū". You can't always depend on bots. 00:11, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes. 00:12, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::As expected, bot didn't get them all. 01:02, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Of course not. I tried to tell you, but you said "Trust in moi", so I shut up. Also, the thing I said above^ "You can't always depend on bots." 01:05, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Look at the bright side, I'm done with my work and it at least it gives me something to mass edit. =w= Now it's your turn to "Trust in moi". =w= 01:11, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :I pretty much got "Kintoun" handled. =w= (There should only be a few hiding ones left =w=) Wanna help with Son Goku and Goku? You start from the top, I start from the bottom? 01:22, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Lol =w= 02:30, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::DBS016 ← :O Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Bejīta??? 03:00, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Doesn't feel like the bot did much, does it? >_< Oh well. I only have a few left, but I'm gonna take a short break. I need to eat >.< 04:02, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Back! 04:37, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::TY. You're so polite. =w= Also, eating ice cream =w= 04:39, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh ho ho ho ho ho.... it seems you have a death wish... =w= 04:48, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :Eh, no number is really that bad for me :D All I do is copy the text from the source on a Word document and use the Find and Replace tool (Ctrl + G) to find "Goku" and replace it with "Gokū". :D 04:54, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::How'd you think I was able to replace "Goku" 98 times on multiple pages in mere seconds? :D Copy, Paste, Replace, Cut & Paste :D Also, if you going to do that make sure you always use the "Show changes" button before publishing. The only times when "Goku" isn't to be changed is in the Viz translation, FUNimation translations, pictures, or any rōmaji words containing "goku" in them in some fashion (i.e. "jingoku"). 05:01, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I thought I told you about this trick before... maybe I should have told you again today... >_< 05:03, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::If you don't know, now you know :D Also, the wiki managed to get more than 500 edits in 24 hours! Great work Aha! :D 05:07, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, I know well over 400 were from us X) 05:11, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Actually, half of them do. Damn you, Kakarrot! 05:14, September 25, 2015 (UTC) All done with my half. Need any help? :X 05:28, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :You start from the top, I start from the bottom? :D 05:30, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::There are still some more hiding somewhere... but nevertheless, high five! X) 06:01, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Same. Good night, Aha! 06:06, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Pleasedon'tstealtheseIreallylikethesequotes Beerus' "FUNi" dub quotes in RoF are "funny" (get it?) They're so hilarious XD Bold: My favs XD Underline: Means I'm not sure what I heard. ... Other quotes/characters speaking not shown. Beerus: "So Whis brought you here. Heh! Let me guess, all it took to get on your good side was something high in calories." ... Whis: "It hadn't dawned on me just how poorly you two get along. If you ever found a way to work together for once, you would be able to go toe to toe with even Lord Beerus." Beerus: "No one asked for your opinion Whis, can it." Vegeta: "Please. We tried that once and I'll never let it happen again." ... Beerus: "So what was the price? ... What mouth-watering dish did you bring?" Whis: "Ah yes. This time, a delicacy called pizza." Beerus: "Ooh, what a ridiculous name for a food. Is there any left for me to try or did you already eat it, you swine?" Whis: "Don't worry my Lord, I made sure to save some leftovers for you." Beerus: "Excellent, I shall eat pizza. But if it's not absolutely delicious, I'll destroy you both for interrupting my slumber, do you hear me?" Whis: "Lord and clear, sir. I'll heat it up so it tastes better." Beerus: "Hold on a minute. I heard that. When I asked what they brought you, you used the phrase 'this time.' Does that mean you Earth hunters have come here repeatedly while I was sleeping?" ... Vegeta: "It's cheese!" Beerus: "Cheese! Cheese! That's it! It's a bit pungent but I love it, especially when it's all melty!" Goku: "Aw, come on Lord Beerus, do you really have to interrupt our training to talk about food?" Beerus: "If I want to, yes, and I don't recommend you take that sort of tone with a destroyer again. Don't forget, your planet's culinary feats are the only reason it continues to exist, but if you prefer, I can destroy it now and you can practice in peace." Goku: "Aah! No! No! That's okay! I'm sorry!" ... Freeza: "What?! Beerus?!" Beerus: "That's not polite Freeza, you forgot to say 'Lord.' '''" Freeza: "''Lord Beerus! That's what I meant! Oh no! What are you doing here?" Beerus: "Well, I would have thought that was obvious. I stopped by to eat this fantastic sundae!" Freeza: "But, but Lord Beerus I came here for vengeance, are you planning to intervene?" Beerus: "''Hmph! Why would I possibly care about that? You're free to do as you please, Freeza. '''But just do it farther away from my ice cream. I don't want to confuse your combat dust for sprinkles!" Freeza: "So you seriously didn't come to stop me?" Beerus: "I just told you to do as you please. I'm a destroyer God. I am not here to take sides." Bulma: "Hold on, you mean you'd really let Freeza win?" Beerus: "It's not my fight, is it now?" Bulma: "What are you talking about? If Freeza wins, he'll kill us all!" Beerus: "Calm down, Bulma, as long as you keep supplying me with fine delicacies like this, I'll make sure that your life is spared at least. '''You just stay close to me." *Cue Dragon Team getting close to Lord Beerus XD* Also, I don't suggest you steal these too (especially my favs >_<). I just thought it was something to laugh about =w= 19:41, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :^Jk. 02:01, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Aha, there are like, 3 "canon & non-canon" tabbers to chose from. I think we should wait and choose which we should use first. 19:18, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Good. Even though I finally found a way to insert images into the tabbers like NWG wanted, there was a reason why I strategically held off on mass editing the images there. I wanted to wait for NWG to notice them, and then give him a new idea (possibly using Dragon Ball font with the images for the tabbers?), and then decide which we should use with him. 19:24, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Good. On another note, did you notice this? I added an "unnamed" parameter. By simply typing in "yes" in it, it automatically italicizes the name in the infobox and categorizes the subject of the article (as "unnamed characters/techniques/etc etc") by the type of infobox being used (Infobox/Character; Technique; etc etc) 19:30, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::And I also see you haven't inserted the Beerus quotes yet? You already managed to kill my mood yesterday, so waiting on you =w= 20:05, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Well, the whole point of showing the quotes were to discuss them, because I thought they were funny. But that didn't happen. So yeah =w= Do as you please. 20:26, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Welp. Might as well put those Beerus quotes in, right? 21:25, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :-__- 21:58, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Hm... is there any quotes left for me or did you already add them all, you swine? =w= 22:04, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :::The ones you considered gold or the ones I made bold? 22:10, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll feel a whole lot better about this after I destroy you first... or better yet, just not edit for a while =w= 22:26, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Officially Back I will return fully probably next week on Thursday or a little earlier. I like the progress. I'm going to try to return to NWG from the beginning and update absolutely every page. :D --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:13, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Idea for the community Since we don't have an enormous community, and since we're still improving the wiki. Would it be a bad idea to have a Sunday forum every week highlighted to address issues, or ideas for the growing wiki. I personally think good things would come out of it, having the time to address goals for the week, and milestones that we as a community can manage. I suggest it merely because I attended a conference to discuss with various investors, about the on-going issues with (X). It was really nice and its akin to a conference call. This will allow us use less resource to post and get people on the same page. It would wiki members in areas where if any of us are busy we can continue to conversation about said issues on a single forum. Similar to how Naruto wiki does "Weekly Episodes" this could be our fix until we gain enough, of a community to have discussions about the ongoing series. I can tell we're moving places, not only do we have 1000+ pages (most wikis have 5000) but I can finally find this domain by my search engine, keep up the good work, also ;) PS: I send this to windy too! --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 13:30, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Aha Leader of the PR Special Force I got into Daizenshuu please give me a good, warming, respectable response to give them. It would mean a lot that is critical of the 'competition' and can convince people without me being too harsh. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 11:08, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Take a look at this and this. You'd be surprised how like-minded we are with them. Did you know that Kanzenshuu used to be split as Kanzentai.com and DaizenshuuEX forums? In 2009-2010, they fused together and created a "wiki" portion of it, partly due to the fact that they didn't like the Dragon Ball Wiki and declared it to be an "unreliable source". I'll give you the whole history lesson the next time we're in the chatroom. 17:51, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::This (<<< Read that one carefully, lol) this too. Even though these are from like, 2009 (except the Pure Gold Freeza one). 18:06, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Indeed =w= In my research, I also found out about the purpose of the existence of the Dragon Ball Encyclopedia (along with the Dragon Ball Wiki). But again, I'll save that history lesson for the next time we're in the chatroom =w= 18:17, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :::: mhmm. :::: Herms wrote: :::: DemonRin wrote: Now only if you could fix the whole "It favors the incorrect dub information" stuff... :::: Or the whole "they just make stuff up" problem. ::::You missed that too^ =w= 18:50, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I will also add that we have one of the best communities. I don't know you guys in person. But you guys have made my stay here welcoming and encouraging. A true highlight of my internet time. I enjoy this community above other social media, coming from a guy like myself its pretty big. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:51, September 29, 2015 (UTC) =w= Ohhhhh, so it is indeed a smile =w= 05:25, September 30, 2015 (UTC) : =w= → Cat smile → Beerus is a cat → Beerus smiling → Everyone wins =w= : 15:12, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::=w= Good point. =w= But does he smile when he blows up a planet? And huh? What do you mean by that? 18:27, September 30, 2015 (UTC) re: GT Took you long enough to figure that out X) Why do you think I stopped adding credits to the GT articles a while back? X) 01:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Kanzenshuu only has the first nine episodes of GT covered. I was able to continue adding the credits up to DBGT015 using IMDb, for it had the Japanese and FUNimation dub voice actors, however, I found out recently that IMDb can be unreliable sometimes (emphasis on "sometimes", not most of the time) and that anyone apparently can edit it (for instance, for DBGT016, IMDb literally had every character in the credits. I was sure there was no way all of those characters were in that episode, and then I skimmed through the episode on YouTube and I was right. Though, that just could be one occurrence of error. Since then I've been too lazy to do more). :Back to Kanzenshuu, they do have every series but GT fully covered, in terms of episodes. Have you tried Dragon Ball Encyclopedia? He was literally named "Evil Shenron", judging from the kanji, rōmaji, and literal translation provided on that article. They were accurate (for example =w=), so I think that's the closest we can get. 02:05, October 2, 2015 (UTC) EUREKA Hello, Aha Sorry for getting back to you late. Just read your post. -_- I like. Though I will be adding some notes that highlight the community and the others. Its great to toss our mud at the competition. But I think exerting our pro's in terms of our community is another good driving point. I will not abridge your post, rather asking if that'd be fine as well. I, Reecoom which rhymes with Doom, would like to report my new work. I'm conflicted. Because I had to go to the co-owner, since the owner himself is not around. Though I would appreciate his opinion. Due to the respect that I consider this Ten's living room. But I happened to have created these by changing the color gradients to make them fit 'us'. If you'd like you can send them to Ten. I don't know whether to make this a forum to ask the communities opinion or Ten's, though its the same. As Ten is the community, as me and yourself, respectfully. But out of respect I'd like to hear your opinion and Ten's before I even make this a forum. Here it is :) http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:New_World_God/Conflict_Sandbox http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:New_World_God/OfficialSandbox I will be making more to showcase to swap colors :) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:35, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Shall I make them first. Also, should I go to Windy to replace the source after? Since you and Windy are the only ones that can edit the page itself, just a heads up. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:10, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Pic I'm on it, boss ;) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:35, October 2, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. I'll find one for the witch from my Blurays. Also can you do me a favor can you go on the template: Infobox/technique and edit this portion: " |section5title = Other technique(s) |section5 = Infobox/Row |name = Parent technique(s) < can you change this to "Parent Technique(s)" |data = } EDIT: Nvm its fine. I forgot, we have it already... ._. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:10, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Dude, you're total wordsmith. You know how to explain it perfectly in a smaller array of words. Love the description. :) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:16, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Just read our Kamehameha and went to DB wiki's Kamehameha. Man, we are a dope wiki. The amount of description is like night and day. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:24, October 2, 2015 (UTC) What has Ten thought of the changes to the wiki? I remember when it was young. I hope Ten does make a comeback. I totally love his articles. Its one of the reasons I haven't edited Freeza's pages. But now that it has custom tabbers and all the new upgrades its boosted my morale. If Ten wants me to design anything such as new layout, a new Ico. file anything i'm the guy. :D --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:33, October 2, 2015 (UTC) I think This: http://www.kanzenshuu.com/tidbits/demon-guide/ calls for disambiguation --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:43, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Link to the Forum Check it out here: http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=31865&p=996082#p996082 :Listing the DB Wikia as "sources" is a bit questionable. Can you edit your post to make it "examples of DB Wikia's misinfo" or something? 15:07, October 2, 2015 (UTC) We are forever alone ;/ :Guess its only the few of us :/ --[[User Talk:Lulcielid|Lulcy]] 22:59, October 2, 2015 (UTC) @Lulcie: I don't prefer it. But we'll just have to win the hearts and souls of other fans. Also, I want to fully comment on the situation, but I'll do it on chat. The next we're all there. I have a new plan. We can convince to become a partner with other wikis that likely have the same fans as Naruto, such as One Piece wiki, we can explain to them to use as a re-dirrect since we're actually depicting character accurately, yadda yadda. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:07, October 2, 2015 (UTC) SSG From looking at the DBS summaries from Kanzenshuu, there seems to be a short time-skip between episode 16 and 17 (in the latter, Pan is born). It doesn't seem to show an encouraging sign of SSG Vegeta appearing, which likely took place in that missing timeframe. 19:11, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :I know what it's titled, Aha =w= But like you said, we can't jump to conclusions. What if Vegeta became a pupil before becoming a SSG, hm? Either way, it's what it is. I just wanna see it. >_< 19:17, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm thinking the exact same thing... =w= 19:33, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, "F_ck Videl. We're gonna have Gohan do the blonde girl" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/images/6/6c/Xd.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/images/6/6c/Xd.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/images/6/6c/Xd.png LOL 22:44, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::That was the fastest you ever replied to me, chat included =w= =w= =w= And congrats on the promotion! ^w^ 22:46, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh, well ok ^^ And oh? A class? What happened to "Aha doesn't do school"? Or "I've had enough of school already"? And fast food? Ah. 23:55, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Oh okay. :D Also question... we're sysops, right? 00:26, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::^The question, Aha =w= 00:55, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::And we can do a lot of things as sysops, right? =w= Such as blocking, deleting and protecting pages... and ""patrolling them!"" Those red exclamation marks in the mean something Aha! I've been patrolling pages by myself >_< You need to do your share every day Aha =w= 01:10, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Wha? =w= You're an admin and you don't know anything about patrolling edits? =w= See . Patrolling is checking edits to make sure they conform to the policies of the wiki. If many edits are not patrolled, it'll fill the recent changes feed with red exclamation marks and all that. I mean, we don't have to patrol our own edits, we're sysops, autopatrol takes care of that, but when other users make new pages, we gotta mark them (to be honest, I don't really know the disadvantage of not patrolling edits, but I don't want the feed to be filled with '''red exclamation marks all the time). I was just letting you know about it, is all. This link here will take you to the new pages other users besides us create so we can patrol them. The "this page as patrolled" button will appear once you click on the page revision for one of the pages in the link above. 23:26, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Ya. Is it possible for you to do so or no? :x If not, then okay. 03:34, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I knew you would do that =w= (Though it is still technically true that the SSG transformation lasted the entire fight in the Super manga though =w=) ::And thanks for the help! Now I'm going to go play with Darknesslover :D 17:37, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Test run A Fateful Encounter: Bulma and Son Gokū I tested this one, what does Aha think? I did it to match the tabbers along with boxes. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 00:34, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Whoops you probably saw the revert. Here is the one I used to match the tabbers and the navigation box. http://imgur.com/zogGzm2 --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:46, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'm telling you its crazy out there. My brother had to fax a giant pdf just to be a dishwasher. The internet is making work for the normies hard. BTW, not trying to be condescending in anyway when I say this. I'm glad that you're moving somewhere, man. Me, though its considered a 'dream job' sometimes it can be just as hard. And yeah, let's hope for three new people at least. It would make me feel more, btw about to pass Ten in my 'power level' (Edit count) soon. And then I, the evil Freeza will become number three! --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:48, October 3, 2015 (UTC) We've failed but.... I'm going to try to mannually invite people to the wiki, I've seen a couple of people that have the drive to leave DB wiki, should I contact them? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:35, October 3, 2015 (UTC) One guy will not have problem. He is a SamuraiDeeperKyo fan and he doesn't like the anime version of his favorite manga. Trust me i'm sure he'll like it. If he's interested. There is a user who was criticizing DB wiki's mismanaged, its a long shot. But it only hurts if we don't try. Thanks I'll get on it. Oh, and congrats on your promotion thing, sorry accidentally didn't read my post xD --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 10:41, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Check this out :D User_talk:New_World_God --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 11:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC) re: jaco (This is going to be the third time I've given you this link =w=) Go to this link. Click on the name of the page (located next to the date). When you click on that link, it'll take you to a revision of the page, and you should scroll down and find the "this page as patrolled" button on it. =w= 20:25, October 5, 2015 (UTC) re: update Trust me, Lord Beerus ain't happy about it either. I'll get to the bottom of it and figure out what happened soon. Just yesterday, one of the staff's accounts was compromised (i.e. hacked into), and the bastard started redirecting wikis to blanks spaces, effectively closing them (luckily, they were eventually restored). The day after that, Wikia restricts everyone from editing. Trust me, when I find out more about it, I'll let you know ;) 05:59, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Studying right now, so my mind's not on Wikia. Er, what blog? 23:22, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Or did you mean the moonrunes? 23:27, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, if you go on the blog and click on the image, it'll take you to the Japanese Amazon, revealing the image to be a movie poster. 23:39, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't be too surprised if the SSG and SSGSS were temporal. And I don't see how that would destroy our premise? Toriyama can do whatever he wants with his series, and we just document it. 00:37, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, ''yours, not necessarily ours, lol. But then again, even if they were temporal, there are still statements like "Gokū doesn't use SS2 or SS3 again after facing Beerus", and events like the Pilaf Gang becoming young as all hell, and Kibito Kaiōshin splitting back into Kibito and East Kaiōshin so.... not sure why you're worried. 00:48, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::ಠ_ಠ Well then, I guess I'll just go back to editing now... :::::: 02:22, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I feel lethargic every day, believe it or not. 02:34, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Why are you walking home from work? :O No car? 02:43, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Ah. I see. (Glad I'm actually getting some edits done today :D Managing my time a little better :D) 02:59, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay... done with creating articles for all DBK episodes... all that's left is DBZ... and I'm going to go eat now :x 03:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Surprised with what? :D And I'm not that fast. I think I'm average =w= Did I mention that I was back from eating? 04:24, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::I try. =w= And just go eat then :D 04:27, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::...Sowwy ^^ 23:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::No, stay surprised :D And I think we can start adding the DBK summaries from Wikipedia though, right? 23:32, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::^Actually hold that thought. Can you help me redirect things like "DBZK001" to "DBK001"? 23:33, October 7, 2015 (UTC) *Takes 159 Kai episodes* *Chops 'em in half* I'll start by redirecting DBZK001 to DBK001. =w= Can you start at DBZK081 and redirect it to DBK081? And so on 'til the end? 01:24, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm already halfway through my share =w= And well, you do have some exceptions (hotness, videogames, and that Super Android 13 movie, and a few more), but other than that, yeah, all you like is canon. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png 01:40, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Took you awhile to catch on and realize I jumped right over you XD :: 01:57, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Seems you're the one that needs to catch up, Aha =w= 02:01, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm still mad that I can't beat you in spamming "=w=" >_< 02:10, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::You're just being nice And also, I "think" I found a way to get the DBK Japanese title cards in good quality. Still a work in progress tho, not guaranteed to succeed. 02:17, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'm actually not sure yet =w= 02:29, October 8, 2015 (UTC) re: filler Good job, to the both of you ^w^ And we need more editors like him ^^ 07:52, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :I hope and anticipate he can help us out a lot with chapter summaries and filling out character's articles (such as Goku) ^^ 08:05, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Incomplete Pages Should we implement a complete/incomplete icon for icons or perhaps a category for incomplete pages? Love An'nin's page —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:54, October 8, 2015 (UTC) How about this > being the "Under construction icon". It can be gray so it doesn't match the other icons --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 06:45, October 9, 2015 (UTC) : ''Trust me, when I find out more about it, I'll let you know ;) :A bit late but... found out about it =w= 16:50, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh come on, Aha. I troll you all the time =w= 22:02, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::YES! >_< 20:03, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've confirmed my email twice, but no avail. It may be a bug. about it, Aha 21:36, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ah. Well, I also can't do it because I have sh!t to do too, Aha 22:10, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Aye. That's way too long to wait then. I'll do it then, Aha 23:44, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I understand. You gotta do what you gotta do, Aha 00:08, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Favor, por favor First: Very cute picture of the Gym Leader Okay, so Aha, can you please go on DBencyclopedia and personally contact each member that would be in the wiki. Whether affiliated with DB wiki. Let's try to create dialogues with members that possibly might resent the wiki itself. I'm sure Duelmaster is not alone —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 14:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :1) DuelMaster93 is not from the DB encyclopedia :2) There would absolutely zero point in doing that. DB encyclopedia was created by the same users who made the DB wiki on Wikia, and is now abandoned. :3) I'm sure that eight hour class is really, really getting to you, isn't it, Aha 15:54, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::No, it was not, Aha . You read too much into my comments sometimes, Aha 02:21, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Reddit it is, Windy thought of a better solution —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:45, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Ask Windy for the link I passed it down command that everyone must watch ROF in 720p courtesy of myself. :D --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:54, October 11, 2015 (UTC) : . Plus NWG gave it to me, so you should be thanking him, Aha 01:53, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :: 01:42, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Surprised/scared ya, didn't it, Aha 02:31, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::In regards to the off-topic convo I started in Lulcy's thread, what we know is that Akira Toriyama personally wrote the scripts of ''G&G and RoF, and is doing so for the third/Uni6 arc in Super. The Super adaption of those movies are Toei's interpretation, hence it being written by someone else, filler characters being canonized, inconsistencies, etc. ::::As to what we do, I don't know. I was thinking that to be more faithful to Toriyama, we'd insert the movies right after the Majin Bu arc and OVA2 in characters' articles, but that would throw off Super's interpretation of the movies, which could possibly expand what the movies showed us. Both Super and the films were declared to be in the manga's continuity, therefore both are canon. Doesn't seem like Toriyama's version takes precedence with the canonical films being in their own section in the canon counterparts of character's article with Super being in between the Majin Buu arc and the epilogue, but I don't know what to do. It's a tricky issue for me, Aha 02:47, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Tried something in the sandbox. Probably looks sh!tty, but it's what came on my mind first, Aha 04:25, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::This doesn't look pleasing to the eye either :/ So what do we do? And if I'm getting this right... the "idea" is good, but it looks bad, right, Aha 05:41, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::So we're classifying what was stated to be canon as non-canon? That's sounds crazy to me. I think the best course of action would just be what's currently on Beerus' page: Super and the movies both being in the canon section. 05:49, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Gonna admit, I don't like it. Don't like the idea at all. If Toriyama says both Super and the movies, despite the inconsistencies, are both continuations of the original manga (and therefore canon), who are we to oppose and ignore that? We're not the old Dragon Ball Wiki, are we? 06:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :So you'd rather go against Toriyama's statements? It's his series, isn't it? And I never said either medias are "more canon" than the other. And again, the events of Super and the movies are summarily the same. It's not like it messes up the timeline. Timelines aren't that specific anyway. We could just do a "Differences with Super" section in each of the movie's articles or so, and vice versa. 06:07, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I never denied the that movies were canon. It's just that, I want to be true to what Toriyama said about his own series. I was told canon is the official continuation of a story. Both Super and the movies are official continuations of the main body of work, the manga. So Super will be non-canon, despite it being stated to be an official continuation? Seems contradictory to me. 06:17, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. But one last question. ::: On this wiki, what Toriyama writes is considered to take precedent. We created that rule when we established the wiki. :::If so, why is Dragon Ball Online considered to be non-canon? Toriyama wrote that, right? If what the author writes takes precedent, why is Road to Ninja non-canon in the Naruto universe, despite Kishi literally writing it? As stated in this thread, they were both considered non-canon because they were never declared to be part of the manga. Super gets that declaration, and is non-canon? I'm just confused here. Then what is canon? :::But ok. 06:32, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::"Canon is the official continuation of a story." — TTF ::::"Canon is the author's established timeline, or events." — LL5000 ::::"It's not canon because it was never said to be part of the manga." — Said by many. ::::"It was said to be a continuation of the manga, but is not canon." — Regarding Super ::::"An author's involvement doesn't make it canon." — Said by many ::::"What the author writes takes precedent, and is canon." — LL5000 ::::"Anything that contradicts the manga, expands on the manga, or fills in the gaps in the manga, is not canon, and therefore not official as far as the series is concerned. The only exception to this rule is media that the author declares canon to his/her series." — TTF :::::/ ... ^All things I've heard regarding canon. My head hurts >_< :::: 07:09, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay. And it's 2:44 am for me, Aha 07:44, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Past 3 am, I can finally sleep now! College is stressful man >_< Night! 08:05, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I read it. And guess what: Look at what's in the "Canon" section: * The events of the Dragon Ball manga itself. * Dragon Ball Minus * Jaco the Galactic Patrolman * Dragon Ball Z: God and God * Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' ** Dragon Ball Volume 'F' * Dragon Ball Super Canoncity can only be sanctioned by Akira Toriyama specifically stating that the material in question is canon (part of his continuity). This only supports me in the assertion that Dragon Ball Super is canon because it got that recognition from Toriyama, Aha =w= Canon is sanctioned only by Toriyama — not by us. 13:55, October 13, 2015 (UTC) : "The movies are the canon of those story arcs." :Also, I'm kinda getting the impression that you and Ten think I don't know the movies are canon or am saying that Super replaced the movies as canon — which I'm not saying at all. It'd be ludicrous of me to deny the canonicity of those movies. All I'm saying is, whatever Toriyama declares to be canon is canon. 14:06, October 13, 2015 (UTC)